


Untitled

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Tasteless smut between Luka and Chat Noir





	Untitled

**For Kohai. Never ask me to write anything like this again.**

* * *

Luka was startled awake by a sudden pressure. He opened his eyes to see Chat Noir on top of him, practically purring. Luka had barely registered what he was seeing when Chat began lapping at Luka's face.

The superhero's tongue flicked over Luka's cheeks, nose, and lips, into his mouth briefly. Luka was blushing furiously. Chat was unflustered. Chat pulled away briefly to roughly tug the blankets off the bed. Then, the cat-themed hero came closer to Luka, closing the already small distance between them.

"Cataclysm" Chat whispered. The black energy formed in his hand and he touched it to Luka's boxers. Chat licked Luka's cheek again.

"You have five minutes to convince me to stop" Chat purred. Luka rolled over, pinning Chat to the bed.

"Bad kitty" Luka growled. He kissed Chat roughly. Their tongues dueled, until Chat focused his attention  _elsewhere,_ licking Luka's cock like a bowl of cream.

"Good kitty."

"I did it right?" Chat panted, seeking approval. Luka slapped him.

"Kittens meow, they don't talk." Chat flinched, but mewled pathetically. A flash of light, the one that accompanies all of Chat's transformations, went off. Adrien was forced onto his belly by Luka.

"Easy kitty, almost there." Adrien meowed in pain as Luka slid inside him. Luka set a fast pace, slamming into Adrien as hard as he could until he came. Silent tears poured down Adrien's face. Luka pulled Adrien close.

"There, there, kitty. That wasn't so bad." With half-lidded eyes, Adrien mewled softly before succumbing to sleep. Luka soon followed.


End file.
